Another Summer at Camp Halfblood
by Captaincola11
Summary: If they defeated Gaia and the two camps reconciled their differences and Frank, Hazel and Jason chose to go to Camp Halfblood for the summer. Romantic with adventure arcs eventually. Goes between different peoples point of view each chapter and chapters go by each day.


Another Summer at Camp Halfblood

Percy's POV

Day 1

"Ahhhh! What the hell?" I shouted as I felt my body hit the floor. Wait not the floor it was grass, my vision cleared and I saw two mischievous grins spread cheek to cheek on the Stoll twins faces. "Hey Percy, we wanted to be the first to say welcome back and to start the first of many pranks to come." They both said in unison. "Wow guys I'm disappointed just dumping me off my bed outside that's a weak prank" I replied smugly. "Oh Percy we think you have failed to realize where outside we dropped you" They answered back. I scanned around and cursed when I realized I was in the very middle of the archery range and the Apollo cabin was at one end with water balloons filled with something that didn't look like water. "Better get running percy" they said and then ran off the archery range. "Fire" the stolls shout at the campers who unleash a barrage of balloons on me. How did I get chosen for the first prank of the summer? I ask myself as I run as fast as I can back to my cabin. It takes only 2 minutes but in that time I had been hit by a good few balloons that smelled awful like garbage mixed with kitty piddle. Once I am in my cabin I bolt the door shut and immediately walk to the bathroom to shower and get rid of the stink I was not going to smell bad seeing Annabeth for the first time in months. I shower for a good fifteen minutes and then put a fresh pair of jeans on with a camp half-blood t-shirt. Man I can't wait to see her I thought as I walked up to the tree on the hill where we had planned to meet at. I sit under the shade of the tree and scan around the camp while waiting. I see Clarisse and Chris in the Arena practicing sword fighting and I see Leo Piper Jason and Frank having a 2 on 2 basketball game but it seemed frank was cheating a little changing into a gorilla and slam dunking every once in a while. Grover and Juniper were having a picnic at the orchards. "Hey seaweed brain" a voice says as Annabeth pops out from behind the tree. "Jeez you almost scared me to death" I reply as I admire the new look she has. Her hair is in a braid in the back and she is wearing a white V-neck dress like something out of a fashion magazine and large heels. "Hey earth to Percy" she says and snaps in my face "oh sorry I just couldn't help but notice you look really nice" I say with a sly grin. "Yeah well I just came back from my graduation so I was going to get changed here, do you want to come with me and then we can get an early lunch, I missed breakfast so I'm pretty hungry, unless you ate at breakfast and you're not hungry". "No I didn't get breakfast the Stolls had a little prank for me" I reply. "Oh god what did they do this time" she says with a smirk on her face. "Tell you at lunch" I say giving her a quick kiss before grabbing her hand and leading her to the Athena Cabin. As we walk over I realize she is also wearing lipstick and mascara. "Wow look at you not everyday you see the Wise girl wearing makeup maybe you can trade nicknames with piper and we will start calling you beauty queen." I tease which she quickly retaliates against. "Well if you want I can get the Aphrodite Cabin to give you a Makeover" she taunts almost threateningly. "Oh god no you have to swear to not let that happen" I say imagining the horror of it all. "Ok Seaweed Brain don't worry I won't anyway here we are, just give me a second to get changed" Annabeth says and runs into her cabin. After 5 minutes she comes out in blue jean shorts, running shoes, and a purple camp Jupiter shirt I gave her a while back. "How do I look" she asks "perfect" I reply as beautiful as she was in the dress she looked more natural in this. "Alright lets go" she says with the voice I love as she walk us over to the lunch pavilion. As we eat I tell her all about how the Stolls had the Apollo cabin pelt me with balloons filled with the smelly juices. "Oh my gods Percy that's awful, remind me not to hug you for a few days" she says with a smirk. "Ha-ha very funny wise girl if I remember correctly didn't your two brothers get you sprayed by a skunk last Christmas" I reply jokingly and we both start laughing. "So do you wanna go train in the sword arena after this?" I ask "Sure" she replies so we both make our sacrifices to our parents. "Hey dad could you please let this summer be as normal as possible thanks" we then promptly head over to the sword arena and get ready to train we help put the back straps of each others armor on and we climb into the arena. She is using her dagger and I'm using riptide my sword so I have the advantage with more reach. We parried and slashed for a while but eventually I was able to advance and disarm her. "Oh yeah winner" I shout enthusiastically just to bug her a little but I know she doesn't care. "hey if your done gloating you want to go hang out" she asks. "Yeah sure we can go to my cabin" I reply. We take off the armor and head to my cabin when we get there she walks in slowly behind me and locks the door. That next second she pounces on me and topples me onto my bed and starts kissing me. "I missed you so much" she says as she stops to breath. "I know I missed you too" I reply before she goes back to kissing me. It starts out slow and warm but after a few minutes she bites the bottom of my lip and her tongue asks for access to my mouth, which I grant. Our tongues begin wrestling for dominance and in the end I let hers win and we both explore each others mouths all over. One of my hands is on her back while the other caresses the side of her face as her blonde hair tumbles down onto my chest as she rolls onto the top. She stops kissing my lips for a second and starts giving small kiss/ bites down the side of my neck that send tingles all over my body. She then goes back up to my lips and gives me one last long kiss before resting her head on my chest and closing her eyes. In my entire life couldn't think of any time better then now and I would give anything if it could last forever. I give her a small peck on the forehead and close my eyes and drift off to sleep. BANG BANG BANG! Aw shit I say hearing someone banging on my door "who is it" Annabeth asks waking up and getting off my chest. "I don't know let me check". I go to the door and look through the hole seeing Grover sitting there. "Hey Grover" I say opening the door and letting him in. "where the hell have you been you missed capture the flag" he asks with a tinge of angst. "Wait hold on we didn't miss it it's only… oh shit its 8 o'clock dang we were out for 7hours." "what do you mean we" Grover replies before turning around and seeing Annabeth standing there. "Hey Grover" she says with a hint of red on her face. "Ohhhhh I see what happened here, so Percy how was it" he asks with the a pained expression trying to hold back a laugh. " Very funny man knock it off" I reply knowing this won't be the last I hear about this. "Ok ok whatever anyway I came to say were playing truth or dare over in the Zeus cabin you guys in" he asks. "Yeah sure lets go" I say and we head over to the Zeus cabin. We walk in and all our friends are there Leo, Jason, Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Juniper, Travis and Connor Stoll, and they even got Clarisse and Chris to come and most of the Aphrodite cabin was there. "Where have you guys been" Piper asks with a look of curiosity, "yeah I missed beating you at capture the flag today it was way too easy without you there" Clarisse says with a grin. "We were just taking a nap" I say calmly, "Yeah a nap" Leo says with air quotes and everybody laughs including me and Annabeth as we take a seat in the circle next to each other. "So lets establish the rules first, if you don't answer the truth or the dare you have to either strip to your under wear or jump in the lake, Percy being the son of the God of the sea you have to do the first one are we clear". Piper said in a calm voice. "Yeah sure" everyone grumbled back. Dammit the second thing would have been so easy I think to myself. "Alright let's start, I'll go first" piper said scanning the room for the first victim. "Leo truth or dare" she said with a grin. "Dare beauty queen give me your best shot" he replied smugly. "I dare you to let Grover donkey kick you in the nuts" she replies. "Okay sure Grover come over here" Leo says nervously as he walks to the center of the room. Grover stands in front of him takes a stance and BLAM his hoof goes right into Leo's family jewels and Leo's on the ground curled in the fetal position. "Okay my turn" leo says in a squeak as he slinks back to his spot in the circle. "I say Frank truth or dare" Leo says in his normal voice. "Dare" Frank replied confidently I mean I was pretty buff but Frank was straight ripped I couldn't imagine what Leo could do to him. "I dare you to go steal the beers from Mr. D's stash in the big house." "Alright I got this" frank replied and then he bounded out the door 5 minutes later he came in as a kangaroo, dumped about 20 beers out of his pouch and on the ground and then turned back into his normal self. "Frank quick question if you had turned back into a human before dumping the beers out where would they have gone." Leo asked holding back a laugh. "I honestly don't know the answer to that and I don't wanna try it out" Frank replied quickly. We all took a beer and sipped it back no one was gonna get drunk but they were still pretty good."Anyway it's my turn and I choose….." frank says scanning around the room "Annabeth Truth or Dare" he finishes. "Truth" she says. "Ok what were you and Percy doing today while we were all playing capture the flag" Frank replies smugly with a grin on his face". "We just made out a little then took a nap" she says with a hint of embarrassment in her tone but everybody knew they dated so it didn't really matter. The Aphrodite cabin giggled a little and started gossiping amongst themselves. "Alright I choose Nico" Annabeth says looking towards the gloomy kid in the black pants and aviator jacket. "Dare" Nico says in an emotionless voice being a son of the Lord of the Underworld there couldn't be much he was afraid of. "I dare you to shadow travel to the attic in the big house and grab the pink scarf of Aphrodite and wear it for the rest of the game." She said smirking as all the blood literally drained from his face he looked paler than a ghost. "You don't mean that seriously," Nico asked praying she would reconsider. Nope its either that or strip or jump in the lake. Fine he said standing up and then vanishing into a cloud of darkness. "Man I like Nico and all but sometimes his powers just straight creep me out" Leo says which we all laugh at. Nico reappears just at that moment with what has to be the pinkest fluffiest scarf wrapped around his neck. But it wasn't the scarf that was so funny but more the look on his face since the scarf basically made you feel like your on ecstasy and want to kiss and hug everyone he had the goofiest look on his face and being a son of Hades it was Priceless on him. We all burst out laughing "So how you feeling there Nico" Frank barely getting the words out through his laughter. "Oh my god man I feel so goooooooood right now" Nico replies in a hazy stoner kind of way before sitting down next to Thalia who had a huge grin on her face."Seeing how Nico isn't in any state to be giving dares ill take his turn" Thalia says quickly. "Percy Truth or Dare" she says with a devilish grin. "Truth" I reply trying to avoid any physical pain. "Where is the weak spot on your body" she says curious to know where my fatal spot is. Everyone leans in and waits and for me to say something but I don't. "I'm sorry I can't tell you that no one can know that other then me and Annabeth" I say proceeding to take my shirt and pants off and sitting back down in just my boxers. A few Aphrodite girls squeal and stare at my abs which not to say I'm ripped but fighting for your life against monster for 5 years doesn't not give you some muscle. Annabeth also starts to look at me, and blushes a little, which makes my smile and laugh a little. A few more people go and eventually we call it a night and all start to leave the Zeus cabin. I get up and put my clothes back on and grab Annabeths hand "Follow me I whisper as I pull her away from the cabin and towards the beach. I find a spot and we both sit down watching water rise and fall off the shore. "So Wise girl you excited for an entire summer with this" I say gesturing towards my body, which she just laughs at "If by _this_ you mean a seaweed brain idiot then yes", she replies laughing at me. "Wow Annabeth that's really mean why would you say that" I say in an angry tone turning away from her. She looks over at me with a little regret in her eyes "I'm sorry Percy" she says in a joking way acting sorry. "Well I don't know if sorry is enough" I say still turned away from her so she couldn't see me smiling. "Well maybe I can make it up to you" she says slowly moving closer to me. "And how would you do that" I ask turning my head towards her our faces inches apart now I can see the light from the moon reflecting her grey eyes making them look beautiful or intimidating if she wanted to be. "How about like this" she says then closes the gap between us her lips pressed against mine full of passion. I pull myself closer to her and press my body against her putting my hand around her neck. She rubs one hand against my back while tangling the other one in my hair. I ask her mouth for entrance with my tongue, which she allows, and our tongues become intertwined. We finally pull away gasping for air. I decide to give some more effort this time and start kissing her down her neck causing her to make small moans that were not to loud. I go back to kissing her feeling her warmth spread through my entire body. "Mhmm I love you Annabeth" I say in between kisses. "I love you too Percy" she says looking deep into my eyes. And for a second everything in the world felt right. We stopped kissing and she cuddled up with me, her face buried into my neck. We sit there peacefully watching the stars until we both slowly drift off into blissful sleep.


End file.
